Where am I?
by RaiRaiYoung
Summary: This is a stpry about love lost, love gained, adn finding  her way back home. Angel is just an ordinary girl when someone comes and takes her to ajins where nothing is the same and everyone is unique. will she find it back home? or will she stay?


When you read it's as if you're escaping into another world…

Chapter 1 The Mirror…

I was sitting in church after the service everyone was either playing a game or watching the game; all, but me. I never talked much; if I did it was short. Anyways let's get back to my story. I was reading, I don't remember which book I read a lot, and I started to glow. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. The silence was surprising so I looked up and noticed their stares. "What?" I asked, "What are ya'll staring at?"They kept staring so I hopped down from the table I was sitting on and my feet didn't touch the floor… Everyone was still staring at me. Their eyes had glazed over. I looked at my hands to see if there was something on my. _Well, that's creepy,_ I thought. Then I walked over to the wall hoping my feet would touch the ground. They didn't touch the ground at all. When I jumped I jumped onto the wall. "The wall?" I asked. It seemed as if everything was frozen in place. I was scared.

Ten minutes had passed and no one was moving, but I wasn't doing anything to see if they were frozen or just merely staring. Being shy wasn't a good thing. Everything was quiet as if they were frozen. The lights suddenly went out and in the windowless room a figure tall like a man, but agile like a rabbit was moving around. He snuck up to the table I couldn't make out his face but he looked familiar. Quietly and slowly he whispered, "Inkwriter, angeltongue, sing my name, say it now." I looked at him quizzically and he picked me up as if I were a flower so delicate and carried me to a mirror. Then I passed out.

When I woke up I was looking at myself. I jumped and almost screamed, but someone put their hand over my mouth. The hand was warm compared to my cold face. The man-like person whispered in my ear, "SHHH, don't scream princess, I won't hurt you." His breath was cold, but it cooled my hot ears. He came in front of me and bowed. "Princess," he said, "I know you're scared, but pleaser relax or the mirror won't work." He looked at me as if I were a princess. "This mirror seems to work I can see myself in it," I said. The man-like man sighed. "Hey," I said with more courage than I felt, "What's your name?" The man-like man laughed and moved his hand over the air in front of us and the word appeared _Klarince._ "Klarince? Your name is Klarince?" I asked. Klarince nodded and told me to relax. I did with a lot of difficulty. After I relaxed the glass started to look like rippled water. I looked at it wide-eyed and put my finger to it. My finger then disappeared. No...It didn't it went through the glass. I looked at Klarince and he said, "Go ahead, princess, walk through." When I went through the mirror I didn't know what to expect, but what I saw shocked me.

Once I stepped inside the mirror I gasped. There were trees thousands of feet tall and hundreds of feet around. Klarince looked up at one of the glowing trees and smiled, "These trees are the oldest ones in Ajins," Klarince said. I walked over to the tree and its branches started to move, then the tree engulfed me in a prickly hug. Klarince was standing behind me restless. At last the tree let go and I fell back. Then did Klarince stop moving and gasped with a total look of horror on his face. I brushed off my jeans and patted the tree. Klarince began to thaw and slowly walked over to me as if I were an injured animal. "Angel," he said, "Are you alright? I saw you fall and I was -am- afraid you'd gotten hurt." "Klarince," I whispered masking my laugh, "I'm fine. I just fell. No need to worry." I smiled and Klarince relaxed. He walked over to me and gently passed his fingers over the scratches left from the branches and they healed. "Thank you," I said. Then I stretched because my back needed popped and Klarince noticed my burn on my right arm."Princess!" Klarince gasped gently grabbing my arm, "What happened? Did the fire fares touch you?" I looked at him quizzically and shook my head "No. I've never heard of a fire fare; what are they? How I burnt myself was I was cooking and the grease hit me." I said and Klarince relaxed.

We walked through the forest until the sun began to set and the trees lost their glow. Klarince stopped walking and said, "This'll have to do for the night," He paused, "We don't want to be out at night the sairies will eat us alive." I looked around as if I knew what a sarie was. "Err, Klarince?" I asked. "Yes, my princess?" Klarince answered while building a tent with nimble hands. "What's a fare and what's a sarie?" I asked. "Oh," Klarince said, "a fare is like a dragonfly but if it touches you or you touch it you get burnt," He paused looking at the tent now complete, "And a sarie is a type of animal with eyes as bright like the sun and quick as a farie," When Klarince finished explaining I was shaking from cold and fear. Klarince saw me shaking and handed me his coat then made a fire. As I was going to sleep I noticed a scar on Klarince's arm in the shape of a star. I dreamt I saw Klarince at school, because he looked so familiar just as I was about to walk over to him something cold hit my face.

I woke up with a start and looked around to find out what woke me up. Klarince was packing up our little camp site. The wind was blowing fiercely from the north-I think- and hitting my face. _Oh! It was just the wind_, I thought. I stood up still in Klarince's jacket. "Aren't you cold?" I asked Klarince. He looked up at me; I noticed his eyes they were a white-blue. "I'm not cold, princess," said Klarince bringing me out of my stupor. I nodded turning on my iPod and taking off his jacket. I felt strange wearing it. I was sitting on a rock with my knees up to my chest then I felt something warm against my back and gripping my shirt I screamed and Klarince took out my headphones and whispered, ''It's just me angel.'' I blushed bright red and stammered out ''Sorry, I just didn't know.'' Klarince picked me up as if I were a feather. ''It's okay. I'll carry you the ground is slick. '' I blushed not used to being this close to a cute guy. _Oh my gosh_, I thought, _Klarince really _is_ cute_. I blushed and Klarince looked at me and asked, "Angel, why is your face flushed?" I blushed deeper shaking my head saying, "Nothing." Klarince shrugged and continued walking. "Where are we going?" I asked Klarince blinked a couple times and replied, "We're going to a nice village. They'll be pleased to know you're here." He kept looking at me; held me in one hand and moved a piece of hair out of my face and I gasped a little as his fingers seemed to linger on my lips. _Just my imagination, _I thought. Klarince kept walking. Why would someone as cute as him like me? I furrowed my eyebrows. Why is he even carrying me?

I looked up at Klarince and said, "If your arms are tired you can put me down." Klarince blushed slightly and said, "They are getting a little stiff." Klarince then looked ahead, "It shouldn't be long now." He said setting me down. I started to walk then turned around saying, "Err Klarince. I think you better lead." Klarince nodded and lead. "Hey. Angel?"He asked. "Yeah," I said looking at him. "Well, angel it's going to be slick so you might want to umm hold onto my hand. Just so you don't fall." I blushed and held out my hand saying, "Ok… Wow! Your hands _are _warm!" We both blushed and kept walking.

Chapter 2 The Village…

Once we entered the village I tripped and fell into a puddle of mud. "Oomph! Great, now I'm cold _and _wet!" I growled. Klarince picked me up and held me close ignoring the mud. "Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry I should've warned you." Klarince looked me over and asked, "Are you still cold? I could give you my jacket or do you have any money? We could buy you a new coat and some clothes." I smiled and blushed. _Gosh,_ I thought, _he's really warm. _ I looked up at Klarince, "Thank you, but I don't have any money," I said as I got out of his arms. Once I got onto the ground I looked at the cobblestone street beneath my feet and started playing with my necklace. "Angel," Klarince said, "why are you so sad? I have money don't be sad please." He then put his hand under my chin and gently made me look at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't like it when people pay for me," I sighed, turning, and sat down, "It makes me feel guilty." Klarince sighed and sat down next to me. "Angel, I don't mind paying for you. At all," Klarince said softly. I stood up, "Well," I said with fake enthusiasm, "we should get going." Klarince stood up and we went to the store.

When I walked into the store I was fascinated. The different hues were amazing. While I was walking around, I saw Klarince talking to a girl with a crown on her head and she was holding Klarince's hand. _Oh, well, _I thought, _I guess, I shouldn't have thought he would like me anyways._ After I had found a few outfits I went to the dressing room and sadness washed over me. I didn't even bother trying on the clothes I just left after I put the clothes on the counter. I ran down the cobblestone road crying. _He probably won't even notice I'm gone_, I thought, _the girl was beautiful. _When I looked around me I sat down and searched for my iPod and started listening to some really loud music trying to drown out my thoughts. It worked until I felt something warm touching my back. I stopped crying and wiped away the lingering tears. The warm something was still on my back, so I turned up my music and walked away. I could still feel the warmth on my back as I walked so I ran. Klarince followed suit. Klarince ran ahead and stopped me yanking the ear buds out of my ears. "Angel," he said slightly out of breath I was glad, "Why did you run away and why were you crying?" I stomped my foot so hard it hurt then said angrily, "I ran, because I was sad that you had a girlfriend and I didn't want to be mean to you. I was crying, because I was sad. I don't even know why I'm here! I thought you liked me. But you don't so I'm just gonna find a way home!" at that I turned and walked away Klarince didn't follow. I was glad.


End file.
